


The Boy In The Iceberg

by Orofus616



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orofus616/pseuds/Orofus616
Summary: Katara and Sokka find Aang, unconscious and alive, and sexual things happen.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Boy In The Iceberg

**Author's Note:**

> Everything happens right after they find Aang in the beginning of the show. I might add that in later. Feel free to comment and criticize.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be Katara x Aang. I probably won’t make it if this one does poorly.

“Is he... alive?” Sokka asks, unsure of what to do.  
“Barely. We need to get him to the village to be healed.” Katara replies. 

As Sokka gets much closer to the boy, he puts a hand on his cheek, feeling the coldness of his body.

“He’s kinda cute.” Sokka mumbled to himself, feeling his cheeks warm up a bit. 

“What did you say?” Katara asked, only barely hearing Sokka. 

“Nothing.” Sokka said, a plan beginning to form. “He will freeze to death before we can get there. We need to generate body heat.” 

“What do you mean? Like hug him?”

“Kind of. We will have to get naked first though. He won’t last long if we don’t.”

“I don’t want to be naked with you!” Katara exclaims. 

“You don’t have to be. I can do it. Just don’t tell anyone, ok?”

“Okay”. 

Sokka starts to strip the boys clothes and lays them down on the ice they are all on, forming a sheet. He then steps out of his own clothes, his penis fully erect. Katara does nothing but stand, watching everything unfold. 

It wasn’t the first time she saw Sokka naked with a boner. Hell, she even stayed awake when he masturbated next to her, with him thinking she asleep. But this was different. He had this look in his eyes, that were wanting more than just heat. 

Sokka brought the boy to the makeshift sheet of clothes, and laid him down softly, and then he laid down next to the boy, his penis pointing to the boys ass. 

“Why do you have a boner Sokka? What are you about to do?” Katara asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Katara, this is the only way we can save him. He’s as cold as ice! And so what, he’s very cute. I’m only human!” Sokka retorts. “ You can always help keep him, us, warm Katara.” 

“I think I’ll pass for now. One of us has to have self control.” 

And with that, Sokka puts his warm hands down to the boys soft penis, rubbing it up and down. The boy softly moans in his unconsciousness, reacting to the stimulus. Sokka then rubs all the way down to the boys ass, inserting his index finger. He could feel the walls close around the finger, holy hell it’s tight Sokka!

Sokka, desperately trying to make the boys criminally tight asshole stretch, pushes the finger deeper into him, getting soft moans from the boy. Sokka continues to do this, pushing his finger in and out, hearing small protest from the boy in moans. He does this until it’s clear he won’t be able to make his dick fit. 

“A bit too tight?” Katara mocks. 

“Hey, it’s only because my dick is too big!” 

Sokka takes his hands and rubs around the boys small, slender torso, his cock throbbing. He then gets an idea. 

Sokka flips the boy to his other side, their faces inches apart. Sokka then takes his dick and puts it below the boys penis and against his balls, and thrusts towards the boys ass. 

“Mmf” the boy moans, as well as Sokka, almost in unison. 

Katara continues to watch in awe, her hand instinctively going under her pants and starts to rub. 

Sokka, almost to climax, looks directly at the boys face. He forces himself to stop, disappointing Katara privately. Sokka then puts his thumb on the boys lips for a few seconds, contemplating what he’s about to do. 

Sokka stands up and picks the boy up, leaving Katara confused, but too horny to protest. Sokka then lays the boy, belly to the ground. 

He then sits on his ass, right in front of the boy. Sokka pulls the boys head closer, putting his head onto his lap. When he’s certain this position is ok for both of them, he opens his jaws and slowly guides it down his erect dick. 

“Mmmf” Sokka moans, feeling pure ecstasy. He puts the boys mouth up and down his shaft over and over, feeling the waves of bliss each time. He soon starts to feel the rapid buildup of his climax, and roughly throat-fucks the boy. 

Sokka moves the boys head down, hitting the back of his throat, and feeling the boy gag. Sokka begins to thrust as he allows himself to climax, his cum shooting down the boys throat. He continues to thrust, his balls touching the boys chin. 

The boy, not being conscious to swallow all of it, let’s some of the cum spill down Sokka’s shaft. 

Katara, not yet satisfied, decides she wants to keep the boy warm too.  
——————————————————————————


End file.
